Money Sucking Vacuums
by snakewise
Summary: DmHg-Oh dear lord, how did I get myself into this? I'm marrying Draco Malfoy!- Regretful words, I acted like a Money Sucking Vacuum, reason why life is boring, sad, aggravating. rating pg just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Money Sucking Vacuums  
  
Hey all! This is my second ficcy, and hopefully, it will be all well! Oh yes, if you have time, might you take a chance to read 'Stars are Seeing'? My first ficcy, yet not finished, but still in the works.   
  
Well, got that out of the way, and hopefully this story will become a success! ITS SHORT I KNOW, BUT ITS THE PROLOGUE, AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS SHOULD BE LONGER BY A MILE!  
  
THANKYOU!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat there by the large windows, staring out onto the vast grassland of Malfoy Manor. Trees and grass covered everywhere to the horizon and beyond; small rivers rushed in and out of her view; garden beds of varieties of flowers swayed in the wind; and graceful horses galloped freely over the grassy plains... Oh the freedom of it all. Freedom... Something lost to her, something so precious, something she no longer had.  
  
Her amber eyes flecked with gold stared unblinkingly at the sight before her. At what it had that she didn't. Freedom. Oh the misery of life, oh the cruelty of everyone around her, to leave her trapped here with no love, no care, no freedom. The world is cruel, cruel, cruel! The gods, fate, whatever directed our lives are cruel! ...to leave me stranded here, with nothing but a whole load of stupid pieces of gold, silver, and bronze (wizard money), and a huge block of hollow wood (her home)!  
  
Hermione Malfoy, formerly Hermione Granger, let out a low growl of fustration. Her reward for becoming the most intelligent witch in Hogwarts, was landing with a big BANG SMACK right into that stupid marriage with Draco Malfoy no less, and not where she wanted to be! Either at St Mungo's as a healer, a teacher at Hogwarts, a governor of Hogwarts, or a member of the Department of Laws, Department of Mysteries, and Department of Improper Use of Magic. And what made the matter worse was, SHE WAS AN INTELLIGENT WITCH! Not some money sucking vacuum! She didn't need to go running into the open arms of Draco Malfoy yelling "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!", but thats EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID! (Of course she didn't really go running out yelling that, of course not... Dang it, her eyebrow's twitching.) AND SHE WAS INTELLIGENT! She could find ways to support herself, but no! She had to go to Malfoy, and give him the satisfaction of knowing that the smartest witch in Hogwarts was indeed, a FAILURE! But she had a reason, and a pretty good one too! So she wasn't a failure, luckily. But still, she is in a marriage with Draco Malfoy! Such a horrifying idea, yet how true it is! And that marriage meant being stuck in the Malfoy grounds with no occupation because "Malfoy ladies do not work"! Who would have thought? Hermione the intelligent with no occupation and in a marriage with the egotistical Malfoy? Well its true...  
  
Hermione sighed. Life is so boring, sad, miserable, suffocating, fustrating, aggravating, annoying, irritating, suprising...   
  
Life is so sad...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I suck cause of such a short chapter. Well actually prologue. PROLOGUE SO PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY YET!!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer (alot longer hopefully) and you'll know the reason of that marriage with Draco and yep! I hope it was amusing, cause I seriously don't know. You can't really laugh at your own stories, cause you write them. SO I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT MORE LONGER NEXT TIME HEY? CAUSE ITS ONLY A PROLOGUE NOW!!! DON'T RUN AWAY K?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
snakewise (care to read 'Stars are Seeing'? its a more serious fic than this one. I have mood changes between fics. weird I know.) 


	2. Chapter 1

Ah!!!!!! THREE REVIEWS!!! *throws confetti around* THANKYOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! Ah, I'm so happy!  
  
Ah, you guys found it amusing? Thank goodness! *wipes of residue on forhead* I thought it would be boring!  
  
Yes, Icanreadncount, well... I can't say much about if its good or not, but hey? Maybe the salt and vinegar chips did something to my brain, and not the aliens! Who knows? Mufufufufu! Okies, so everyone! Thanks once again! And ah... *crosses fingers* Hopefully this chapter will be longer more interesting and yep!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She couldn't have agreed with herself more. Life was boringly miserable. It seemed liked the gods had something against her, or maybe everyone just hates Hermione's. Yes, Hermione's should suffer, Hermione's should experience boredom... All the Hermione's in the world should be miserable!!! Yes, she could imagine their evil cackles, their gleeful looks on their faces as they pointed at her and all the other Hermione's while snorting in laughter... Psh... Evil nutters... Why should she suffer when she was practically rolling in galleons and they were rolling in sludge? Why should she suffer when she was living in luxury while they were living in cardboard boxes? Why? ...stupid responsibilities of being a Malfoy... ...keeping me from my freedom which I so much deserve... Thats why... But they didn't need to rub it in her face, they didn't need to add more piles of suffering on her already full list of 'Suffering to do Today'... Sadistic maniacs... Yes, and it all started with... that pompous jerk... Draco Malfoy...   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hm... Were angels dancing on her eyelids? Could there actually be angels? Dancing on her eyelids? ...Nah!   
  
Hermione rose out of bed, thinking about angels and eyelids. About how heavy angels were, and how her poor eyelids would become flattened along with her eyes, her face, her whole scull if angels were to dance on them! Oh, her imagination was wonderful! ...too wonderful, she couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of her head squashed under dancing feet. Oh, the odour...  
  
With a tint of green on her face, she walked over to the wardrobe and pondered over what articles of clothing she would wear today... She picked a very light pink shirt with 'bebe' writtin on it, and some white cargos. Seriously, people these days need to learn how to spell. Bebe? Agh, brainless gits. She didn't know why she had that shirt in her cupboard. Maybe it was because her aunt came over, positively beaming and carrying piles of clothing all for her. And what would a girl like her want with all this clothing? Nothing. But if it would make her Aunt happy (she really was a kind soul), she would wear it. Not like she would be there to see it anyway, but her mother was bound to call and tell her aunt the 'good news'.  
  
Hermione ran a brush through her semi-tamed auburn mass of hair after her bathroom session, and wondered down stairs, trailing after the smell of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast... Hm... Yummy...   
  
Entering the kitchen, she bid her parents good morning and took her place at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served. Having nothing to do, she stared at her plate. She wasn't a kid anymore, she had already left her childhood years ago and entered teenage hood. She was 16, turning 17. So why were there pictures of Looney Tunes Characters on her plate? Why? And why on earth was she holding a plastic knife and fork?  
  
"Honey, where did you put the coffee jar, and what are these?" Her dad emerged from the pantry, holding up... Were those mushrooms?  
  
Her mother looked up from putting scrambled eggs onto her plate. "The coffee jars up in that cupboard over there dear, and those, are mushrooms." She finished off in a matter-of-fact tone. Ahh, that was my mother, I definately have her genes.   
  
Her father fetched the coffee jar, sat down in his place, and observed the bag of mushrooms.  
  
"We're not going to eat these right?" He stared nervously at the packet.  
  
"Why, don't be silly! Of course we're going to eat them! They are off course healthy for you, and does not damage your teeth! I thought you knew that!"   
  
"Yes but look at it! It has...things growing on it! Do you know it could be poisonous? We really shouldn't eat things like this Anabelle, I take it you haven't been keeping up with that health show?"   
  
"I think dads paranoid, mum." Hermione munched on a honeyed piece of toast. "You shouldn't trust everything that blasted TV says, dad."  
  
"And what if I'm paranoid? Don't you care that I am caring for your health?" He stared at her, expecting an answer.   
  
"John, stop. You won't be eating those then, so be quiet." Anabelle grabbed the packet from him and stuffed it back in the pantry, and they all sat down to have breakfast. Hm... Yummy...  
  
"Dad? You really shouldn't be so paranoid. Because when you're about to die, you're going to regret not eating those mushrooms, or not trying everything there is to try in life. Really, loosen up ok? Thanks!" Hermione beamed at him.  
  
"Hermione, hurry up please. You might have all the time in the world to get to Diagon Alley, but I have a cavity to fill in 45 minutes."  
  
"Yes dad, and mum? Can you cut my bacon for me? My knife is... blunt... I can't cut anything with it..."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hermione wondered around Diagon Alley, peering into the musty windows of shops or waving at fellow Hogwarts students. Having already bought all her school items, Hermione was left to wonder around... Doing nothing in particular... Waiting for her father to pick her up in 40 minutes... A long time... Too long... And to think she could have crammed in a bit of study... She took at seat on a wooden bench and just gazed into nothingness.   
  
Harry and Ron were supposed to come today. She probably wouldn't see them. Shame, she had been looking forward to this day for ages. Oh well, she would have to wait till September the 1st. Not far, but definately not close.   
  
"Hermione! Come Ron! Ginny! I found her!" Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts as she caught sight of Harry, Ron and Ginny running at a furious pace towards her... Like a bunch of wild bulls...  
  
"Ah! Guys stop! We're gonna collide!"  
  
...THUD...  
  
"Great going, I should give you three a thousand galleons each! Why? For being the fastest most fascinating wild bulls I have ever seen... Ow..."Hermione moaned while massaging her sore spot, lying in a jumbled circle of her friends and her parcels... with her books...  
  
She gasped. "My books! How could you! You made me drop my books! They could be dented for all you care! Ah, I'm gonna kill you!" She advanced on the terrified trio, her shadow covering their shivering forms.  
  
"Um... Hermione... Its us, its me! Ron! Don't kill us, please!"   
  
"Murderer of education! Shut your trap!"  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Look at what I have here!"   
  
Hermione's head snapped in Ginny's direction glaring, but then her expression changed to delight when catching sight of a small baby rabbit.  
  
"Oh, my, gosh! Where did you get this little fella from? Ginny, where? He is so adorable! Aww!" Hermione cooed over the baby rabbit while Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances, sighs of relief passing through their lips. 'Its that time of the month...' They thought in unison.  
  
"This little guy here? I got him from Lavender. Apparently, she had a male and female rabbit, and they had him and quite a couple more baby rabbits. Sweet isn't it?"  
  
She petted the rabbit fondly on the head. "Lavender had too many, she couldn't keep them. So when they grew older, she started selling them or giving them away! Ah, I'm so lucky to have him! Heres a picture of the parents with all of their babies! A whole 46 of them!" Ginny handed Hermione a picture.  
  
She glanced at it... And saw 2 big rabbits, and many baby ones... It was terrifying... Sure she had been ecstatic about it before, but realising that the parents... loved fertilising each other so much... It was horrifying... terrifying... She was shivering with fear...  
  
"Well, Hermione! You can keep that picture if you want! I've got this cutie here to look at. Way better than a photo ay?" She stroked his head and walked off, waving over her shoulder at Hermione.  
  
She stared at the photo, and turned a ghastly blue, clutching at her throat, desperately trying to let air pass through her throat.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, you ok?" Harry and Ron stared at her face and watched her swallow before gasping.  
  
"Hm, fine guys, I'm fine really."  
  
"Ok, then. We just arrived here, and haven't bought our supplies yet."  
  
"Hm, yea, I'm leaving soon anyway, see you at the station?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
They grinned at her before walking away towards the quidditch store. Typical of them...  
  
Hermione picked up her parcels, stuffed the photo into one of them and walked off, fighting the urge to vomit...  
  
"What a pleasant suprise, Granger."   
  
She wheeled around, and was met face to face with none other than that arrogant, ignorant, irritating, egotistical, cocky, conceited, haughty, scornful, exasperating, pompous prick, Draco Malfoy. Another ghastly suprise...  
  
"What a horrible suprise, Malfoy." She glared at him.  
  
"Oh? Well, thats lovely, and what are you doing here on this fine day? I'm sure the sun doesn't like shining at little mudbloods like you, and I certainly don't either. You don't deserve my shine of radiance." He leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Yes I'm sure your shine of radiance is too lowly for a being such as myself. I need the shine of something worthy, I'm sure you fully agree with me. Anyhow, I read this book, and it stated that little arrogant jerks like yourself are loved by everyone around, and those people would simply love to throw manure at you as well. Its called the...'act of love', and I'm sure you would like it very much." She sniffed in disgust and walked away when Malfoy, on impulse, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"'Act of Love'? I do not participate in anything which includes emotions such as those. Thought you knew that Granger... I once thought you knew everything in this whole universe of ours... Not." He smirked at her and let her go.  
  
She watched him for a bit, then an evil grin spread across her face, her eyes brightened up in a mad way.  
  
"Oh, but I do know one thing... You are so gorgeous and have so much money according to yourself and many many girls like Pansy...they will give anything to be in your bed... and one thing comes to another obviously...and you will most likely experience the same endings as these guys...disgusting, horrifying... I'm afraid you'll be reduced from the most wanted bachelor...to the..."  
  
She paused and gave a malicious laugh at his confused facial expression, and turned around, but not before throwing something at his face, and whispering over her shoulder...  
  
"...horrible, revolting, playboy bunny..."  
  
Draco glanced at her retreating back before staring at the object and scowling... A picture... Many many baby rabbits cuddling up to their mother and their father the...  
  
...horrible, revolting, playboy bunny..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yeah? So? How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Amusing? Stupid? Lame? Simple?   
  
Yea, so its longer this time! YAY!!! *celebrates* Yes, well... I really liked the beginning of this chapter... Yep, well, hoped you enjoy! I don't have anything to say really... I'm lost... Really lost! Oh, and erm... the scenes after Hermione complaining about how everyone hated her? Yea, those are her memories. *nods* Oh... Schools started for me again T_T But that won't stop me from updating!   
  
Okies, seeya later everyone! Thanks for reading! Chapter for 'Stars are Seeing' should be up in 1or 2 days I suppose!   
  
Snakewise 


End file.
